1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver and a bi-directional signal transmission system thereof, in particular, to a transceiver including only one coupling lens for coupling signals to transmit and receive the signals, and a cable connected to the transceiver to produce a bi-directional signal transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, optical fiber is used for transmitting signals of electric and electronic devices such as telephones, cable televisions or the Internet, and sometimes a single fiber can be used for transmitting signals of all of the aforementioned devices. Compared with conventional copper wires, the optical fiber improves the attenuation and interference of signals, and has significant advantages over the copper wire in many aspects, particularly in long-distance and mass transmission applications.
To achieve a bi-directional communication function of the signals, a communication device is installed separately at both signal emitting and receiving ends, so that a signal emitting module of a first communication device can emit a signal and transmit the signal to a signal receiving module of a second communication device through the optical fiber. On the other hand, a signal emitted from the signal emitting module of the second communication device is returned to the signal receiving module of the first communication device by another optical fiber to achieve the effect of transmitting signals between the two communication devices. However, the signal emitting module of each communication device includes a signal emitting source and a coupling lens installed corresponding to the signal emitting source for coupling the signal. Similarly, the signal receiving module of each communication device includes a signal receiving terminal and a coupling lens installed corresponding to the signal receiving terminal. In other words, each communication device must have two coupling lenses installed corresponding to the signal emitting source and the signal receiving terminal respectively, and thus the whole communication system requires two sets of optical fibers for transmitting and receiving signals respectively.
Due to the required quantity of coupling lenses, the volume of a conventional communication device cannot be reduced further, and thus the application of the communication module is limited. On the other hand, the price of the optical fiber is high, and each communication system requires two sets of optical fibers, and thus the cost of a communication system cannot be reduced.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed a transceiver in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.